


The One And Only: SEULRENE

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [34]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Seulgi's living on her own now. Does she have the courage to ask Irene to help with the housewarming? By which I mean, sex?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 15





	The One And Only: SEULRENE

**Author's Note:**

> "Double Patty" is the name of Irene's new movie coming out. That's relevant for a small bit in the story.

It had always been difficult for Seulgi to work with Irene, but not for the reasons you would think. While Irene could be bossy or overbearing at times, it was never really a problem between her and Seulgi, or the others, for that matter.

No, the problem Seulgi had with Irene was a much simpler one: _lust_.

It wasn’t simply that Seulgi desired Irene; she wanted to be _destroyed_ by her. Utterly unmade, and recast as her tool. Her fuck-slut. She got the shivers just thinking about it, about Irene bullying her, pushing her around, poking her forehead rudely with her finger. About Irene looking at her expectantly, nose in the air, waiting to have her shoes tied for her, and dutifully Seulgi would get down on her knees, and with her deft hands, remove said shoes in sudden defiance. Maybe then Irene would slap her, or she would catch Irene’s hand with her own. Either way, they’d stare each other down in a mix of rage and passion, and then Irene would spread her legs and force Seulgi’s head down, and the face-fuck would begin.

Seulgi shuddered, her fantasy so close to becoming reality. How opportune of her to have moved into her own apartment, too. Perfect timing to lure Irene in for her sensual destruction.

She sent Irene a message, asking if she wanted to come over tonight. After a while, Irene replied in the affirmative.

Thus the stage was set.

***

“You have such a nice place,” said Irene politely.

“Thank you,” said Seulgi, and Irene looked away when she smiled.

“Do you want something to drink?” Seulgi was wearing a black cocktail dress.

“Um, maybe some water.” Irene was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

Her host brought back a glass, and Irene sipped it. Then she looked at Seulgi quizzically.

“I think the bedroom will be more comfortable,” said Seulgi. “If that’s alright with you?”

_Don’t fuck this up,_ thought Irene. “Sure…”

Seulgi led her by the arm. They sat down on the edge of the bed, and Irene noticed there wasn’t a television in there for them to watch. Nothing to do but bask in each other’s company.

“I like your dress,” she offered tentatively.

***

“I wore it for a special occasion,” said Seulgi. She loved how Irene blushed at the implication, but she was a little disappointed that she had not dressed up, too.

“What do you like the most about it?”

She felt Irene’s eyes as they looked her up and down. God, it was going to be a good night, she was sure of it.

“I like…how it leaves nothing to the imagination,” said Irene. Seulgi put her hand on Irene’s thigh, and Irene, after putting her glass on the end table, did likewise. Except Seulgi’s dress had a slit, and Irene couldn’t keep her hand in one place…

“Touch me,” whispered Seulgi, and she leaned back, pulling Irene on top of her.

***

There she was, beneath her, at her mercy. Irene leaned down to peck her lips, then got up to straddle her, for all of a sudden her sweatshirt was entirely too warm to stay on.

Her bra soon found its way to the floor as well.

Seulgi gently groped her breasts, and Irene shut her eyes. Then Seulgi said, “Double Patty!”

Irene was stunned. “Did you really just say that?”

Seulgi shrugged. “It was such an obvious joke. I couldn’t resist.”

A wave of irrational anger swept over Irene’s brow. She leaned down low again and whispered, “Fuck you.”

The way Seulgi beamed at her gave Irene pause. Was she getting off on her poor temper?

“Do it, Irene. Fuck me. Just like you’ve always wanted to.”

A wave of emotion washed over Irene. She’d coveted Seulgi for so, so long, and now they were going to do it, they were going to consummate years of repressed feelings of attraction. She froze there, unsure of how to continue.

Fortunately, Seulgi’s fingers found their way to the front of her jeans…

***

Irene let her up so she could pull her jeans and underwear all the way off. Now Irene laid there naked, her skin glistening and her breathing picking up. Seulgi still wore her cocktail dress, but one of the straps had fallen from her shoulder, exposing her breast. Irene cupped it in her hand, stroking the nipple, and Seulgi moaned and slid off the bed onto her knees.

“Make me do it,” she begged Irene. Irene spread her legs, shifting forward to hold Seulgi in place with all her leverage. Seulgi tried to get up, but between Irene’s calves resting on her shoulders, and her hands gently pressing on her head, she was trapped.

“Do it,” ordered Irene, but her voice was not commanding.

Seulgi shook her head. She could see it in Irene’s face, that she was working up her courage.

“Lick my cunt, you whore.”

Irene’s hands pressed harder, and stronger still when Seulgi resisted. She couldn’t stop it, couldn’t keep the lips of her mouth from pressing the lips of Irene’s soaking wet pussy. One strenuous lick and Irene relented, moaning out loud. But Seulgi wasn’t interested in that particular kink any more. Suddenly it was pure cunnilingus that drove her curiosity, and she wondered just how far she could go in pleasuring Irene this way.

She was quite surprised when Irene had a squirting orgasm.

***

“Oh, look! You’ve ruined my dress,” teased Seulgi.

Irene caught her breath and sat up enough to look down towards Seulgi’s exquisite face.

“Sorry,” she breathed. Seulgi chuckled.

“It’s about time I got out of it anyway.”

She made Irene unzip the back, and then she was naked, having not worn anything underneath it. She crawled on top of Irene, who kissed her profusely.

“I love you,” said Irene.

“You’re so sweet,” said Seulgi. “I love you, too.”

“Let’s sit up. I want to kiss you all over, before I go down on you.”

Irene marveled at this perfect being, who was her lover. Her beautiful face, her gorgeous tits, her tight, gently toned abs, her legs that could kill. She squeezed her ass and made the same dumb “Double Patty” joke that Seulgi had, and Seulgi giggled. Then she turned her around and spread her legs, and pressed her face against her bush, and tasted her, with her tongue and lips and fingers. Seulgi climaxed, and Irene felt such an overwhelming intensity of love for her. She got back on top, and they kissed, and grinded against each other until at last, they were satisfied and exhausted and broken. Now they snuggled together, as true lovers should.

“Will you marry me?” murmured Irene.

“Do you mean that?” asked Seulgi, after a pause.

“Yes. With all my heart.”

She waited for Seulgi to respond.

“Only if you’re willing to date openly. I don’t want us to live a lie.”

Irene ran her fingers through Seulgi’s hair.

“Yes, my love. And,” she added, dreamily, “it’s not like we haven’t dated. I mean, we used to live together, you know? So, that should count.”

Seulgi’s gentle laughter gave her courage. And then:

“What do you want out of our relationship?”

Irene stroked Seulgi’s back.

“I want to have kids. To start a family, in a few years.”

Seulgi’s silence troubled her for a moment. Then she finally spoke up.

“You know,” said Seulgi, “now that I think about it, I want to start a family, too.”

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I just needed some simple fluff porn to punctuate my work finishing "선배님" and "Dreamy Is As Dreamy Does." And I'm not finished milking Irene's scandal, either. I'm not sure I'll ever get tired of the formula "Irene's misbehavior = anger = desire for sex".


End file.
